


Arcturus class Heavy Fleet Command Dreadnought

by Darkspectre212



Series: Post Reaper warship of the Imperial Systems Alliance [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BioWare, Darkspectre212, Dreadnought, Human, Mass Effect - Freeform, Nach77, Systems Alliance starship, Systems Alliance warship, The Dark Spectre Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkspectre212/pseuds/Darkspectre212





	Arcturus class Heavy Fleet Command Dreadnought

Class name: Arcturus class

Class type: Heavy Fleet Command Dreadnought

Role: Fleet command, planetary siege, battleship

Constructed: Nach77 Shipyards

Length: 2,000 meters

Width: 300 meters

Height: 330 meters

Power system: (Classified)

Drive system: Antiproton drive

Drive Core: Quad-Tantalus drive core

AI system: ATCCAI (Advanced Tactical Combat and Control Artificial Intelligence) system

Provisions: 2 years on combat duty, 1 year standard

Crew compliment: 900

Troop capacity: 300

Number of ships in service: 1

Number of ships on order: 0

 

Offensive Armaments:

6 Class 4-forward firing-twin barrel Heavy Thanix cannons  
6 Forward firing-Heavy Siege mass accelerator cannons  
4 Prow mounted Heavy disruptor torpedo launchers  
32 Dual barrel standard mass accelerator turrets  
5 Triple barrel mass accelerator cannon emplacements (lateral both sides)  
3 Ventral mounted quad barrel heavy mass accelerator turrets  
1 Dorsal mounted quad barrel heavy mass accelerator turret

 

Defensive Capabilities:

Advanced heavy armor composite  
Geth/Quarian multicore kinetic shielding system  
60 Rapid firing quad barrel mass accelerator turrets  
GARDIAN defense system MK2

Auxiliary craft:

60 SX4-fighters  
10 UT-48-Knight combat drop shuttles

 

History:

With their dreadnoughts outclassed by the Reapers and their allies, Alliance Command went back to the drawing board. Thinking that they had years before they had to deal with the Reaper threat, Project: Bismarck was born with several goals in mind: fleet command ship, planetary assault vessel and heavy combat vessel.

After the battle of the Citadel, a special and secretive shipyard was quickly built in the Nach system that was surrounded by a nebula in Alliance space and construction began. The project was buried in red tape and heavy encryption that only selective members in Alliance Command knew of the project existence. The fact that a ship of its size and scale and power had not been constructed before, plus some in the Alliance were concerned how the ship would fall under the Treaty of Farixen, which the Citadel Council was very strict on. It was decided that if it came down to it, that several of the older Everest class dreadnoughts would be sacrificed so that the ship would be allowed and one of this type of ship would be constructed.

When the Normandy SR-2 was surrendered to the Alliance, many of the new technologies were quickly planned into the dreadnoughts design, greatly increasing in its potency. However, six months later the Reapers attacked the Alliance.

With almost all support being diverted to the war, construction was reduced to minimal levels before the project was mothballed. Following the destruction of many members in Alliance Command, the project was mostly forgotten until during the rebuilding period after the Reaper War.

When Jane Shepard became a Vice Admiral at the end of the Reaper War, she discovered several ultra-top secret projects, one was the design of this ship. Seeing what the ‘old’ Alliance Command members had in mind, Vice Admiral Shepard ordered that the ship be completed with her full support. Using her contacts she had the newest tech and reversed engineered tech brought in and enhanced the ship even more then what its original designers had envisioned.

Only a few weeks of construction and maintenance left, Vice Admiral Shepard decided to bring in Brigadier General Ashley Williams to be the over-all commander of the newest dreadnought.

 

With the Ryder Rebellion growing in support and size, a clear sign of force would need to be shown and thus the Arcturus was put to work once it was completed.  
Thus with the Arcturus under her command, Brigadier General Ashley Williams used the mighty warship with deadly efficiency by destroying several rebel space stations, asteroid outposts and two rebel fleets of assorted ships. All of this destruction was done by this one ship without support, but Ashley was not a fool nor overly prideful and requested a task force for the purpose of hunting and annihilating the rebels.

 

Author's Note: This ship is based on the design from Nach77

nach77.deviantart.com/art/Alli…

I was given permission to use the design by its owner

All things Mass Effect are owned by Bioware


End file.
